Starscream's Revenge On Candace Flynn
by javelin395
Summary: When Starscream ends up damaging Candace Flynn's heart with the help of Scalpel, the doctors say that Candace will need a new heart. But who will give their heart away to Candace? Contains Canderemy. A little Phinabella.
1. Chapter 1

**Starscream's Revenge On Candace Flynn**

 **By tgvduplex88**

 **This is my first time writing a story.**

 **Here is the** **story.**

Candace was about to be on a date with Jeremy. She picked her everyday outfit like she did.

"Phineas, I shall be on my way to Jeremy's house. He's taking me on a date," said Candace.

"Okay, have fun, sis," said Phineas.

Candace got on her bike and pedals to Jeremy's house.

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Who's that girl coming down the street_

 _It's Candace_

 _Candace_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

Candace made it to Jeremy's house. Just as she was about to get off her bike, Suzy was in the doorway. With her poodle. Suzy snapped her fingers and commanded her poodle to bite Candace's bottom.

"YEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Candace.

"I have a new friend. Want to meet him?" asked Suzy.

"Yeah," said Candace.

"Starscream, I have someone for you!" yelled Suzy.

Starscream flew to the front yard and transforms into robot mode and landed near Candace and Suzy.

"What now?" asked Starscream.

"Dispose of this girl with orange hair," said Suzy.

Starscream transformed his right hand into a buzzsaw.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" cried Candace.

It was no avail. Starscream slashed Candace's chest open a little bit. You can see Candace's beating heart. Starscream noticed it. Luckily he brought Scalpel along.

Scalpel came out of Starscream's back. He managed to damage Candace's left ventricle a little bit.

"Candace," said a blonde haired boy's voice. By then Starscream and Scalpel escaped.

"Jeremy," said Candace.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked an operator on the other end of the phone line.

"My girlfriend is bleeding. Her chest is badly opened," panicked Jeremy.

"We'll send an ambulance on the way," said the operator.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. The paramedics put Candace on a stretcher and placed her in the ambulance. Soon they arrived at the hospital.

The boys were finished cleaning up their project and were about to relax under the tree with their friends when Linda came running out of the house to the backyard.

"Boys, I have some bad news for you," said Linda.

"What are the bad news?" asked Phineas.

"Well, the bad news is that the hospital called me and they said Candace has an open chest and her heart is damaged beyond repair," explained Linda. "My baby, she's in a coma. I can't *sniff* let *sniff* her die!" Linda broke down crying.

"Kids, get in the car," said Linda. Everyone got into the car. But one thing that Linda, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Buford and Baljeet didn't know that the car has a purple "mouse with a crown" like symbol on the car's rear license plate. Linda began to drive to the hospital.

 **Well, by "mouse with a crown" like symbol, I mean Decepticon. By the way, who is this Decepticon? Is he's friend or foe? Well, find out next chapter!**


	2. The Doctor's Hospitality

**Well, here's Chapter 2. By the way, I shall let you know that this is a fanfic based on Damander E's Transformers/ PnF crossover fanfics. Well, enjoy.**

The Flynn Fletcher family and the boys' friends didn't hesitate to arrive at the hospital in less than 25 minutes later.

"Where's Candace Gertrude Flynn Fletcher?" asked Linda.

"She's in Room 1367," replied the receptionist at the lobby desk.

So everyone went to the room where Candace was in. Room 1367 is an ICU unit, or intensive care unit. There was Jeremy, kneeling down by Candace's side. Candace was hooked up to a heart/lung machine, (It's those machines that bypass your heart during surgery or when your heart's permanently damaged beyond repair.) a EKG monitor, and an IV unit. Linda was crying.

"Candace, no!" she said through her tears.

Phineas and Ferb were holding on to Candace's left hand, while Jeremy holds her right hand.

"I can't believe Candace's heart is badly damaged," said Phineas sadly.

The doctor came in. It turns out to be Dr. Hirano, Stacy's mom. "Today, I will be taking care of Candace until she gets a new heart. But the bad news is that the hospital doesn't have any hearts, so more hearts are being shipped here by plane," explained Dr. Hirano.

Meanwhile, in the skies, a Boeing 747 owned by the American Heart Association, is flying from Washington, D.C to Danville, heavily guarded by 5 F35 Lightning Bolt jets. Its cargo were hearts for heart transplant patients in Danville. Why do you ask the plane's guarded? It's because when the Transformers came to Earth, the Navy and Air Force signed an act to escort AHA planes to their destination.

At the Decepticon hideout, Starscream was very pleased to complete his task of harming Candace. He hopes that Megatron would give him the reward of being his favorite Decepticon.

"Lord Megatron, I have succeeded you," said Starscream. "With her heart badly damaged, there is no way she will be in our way of catching those two boys, the Dorito head insect and the F head insect," he explained.

"Good," said Megatron. Then suddenly, the hideout's computer turned on, and Soundwave, the Decepticons' communication officer and hacker, appeared on screen.

"Lord Megatron, I have some bad news for you," said Soundwave.

"Go ahead," said Megatron.

"The bad news is that I spotted a plane transporting hearts to Danville. I heard about Starscream's accomplished mission. We have to prevent that redhead girl from getting a new heart," said Soundwave. "Soundwave out." Soundwave disappeared from the screen. Megatron has a great idea. If Starscream shoots down the plane, Candace won't have a new heart, and without a new heart, she might die.

"Starscream, do me a favor," said Megatron.

 **Well, that concludes the second chapter. Would Starscream shoot down the plane and be Megatron's favorite, or risk being berated for his failure? Find out next chapter. tgvduplex88 is out, peace!**


	3. Starscream's Shoot Down Mission

**I'm back! Now that I can post FanFiction by phone, well l can post chapters frequently! Here's Chapter 3!**

Back at Danville Methodist Hospital in Room 1367, the comatose Candace is still lying on bed with no heart, and the worst is that Dr. Hirano predicted that Candace has four days to live. If Candace doesn't get a new heart within the time being, she may never wake up again.

"Candace, sorry if I wasn't there, if I was there, you wouldn't get hurt," cried Jeremy through his tears.

"Aww, Jeremy, it wasn't your fault," said Linda. "You were trying to keep her safe," she said.

Then Dr. Hirano came in. "The good news is that the plane will be here in 2 hours," Dr. Hirano said. Everyone's spirits rised.

"Well, we can see Candace waking up tomorrow," said Phineas.

"Phineas, I shall bring balloons for your sister," said Isabella.

"Aww, Izzy, how nice of you to appreciate Candace," said Phineas. He kissed Isabella in the cheek.

Isabella blushed.

Meanwhile, back in the skies, the AHA 747 and 5 F35 jets were about to separate for the plane to land when suddenly, an F22 Raptor with a scary paint job flew above the 747. By then, dusk had arrived. Suddenly, the F22 transformed into Starscream.

"Well, what do we have here," said Starscream. As he was about to rip off the 747's roof, a missile hit Starscream, but it had no effect.

"Well, who wants a piece of me?" Starscream asked himself. He proceeded to shoot a missile at an F35, destroying it. He did the same with the remaining four until the plane was out of escort. "Now this should be my toast," said Starscream as he transformed his right hand into a buzzsaw. He slashed the plane's roof open. "One heart for my collection, and one missile for you," said Starscream. He steals one of the hearts needed to make Candace come back from her coma. Starscream then proceeded to shoot a missile at the 747's left wing, destroying it. Without the wing, the plane started to spiral downward towards the ground. Starscream then transformed and escaped.

"Mission is success. I am returning to base," said Starscream over his comm link to Megatron.

 **Well, I decided to parody the scene from the DOTM PS3/XBOX video game where it's Starscream vs. Stratosphere. By the way, Starscream has succeeded his mission. Now that the plane's down, Candace won't have a heart. What's going to happen next? Well, find out next chapter. tgvduplex88 is out, peace!**


End file.
